


Killer Couple

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been running from her abusive ex husband and he finds her at Macs bar and threatens her. Mac wants Emma and takes her to his place along with her bloodied ex and fucks her while her ex watches and then kills him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Couple

Killer Couple  
(A Mac one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Emma King (warning..murder and sex)

Emma pulled the car to a short stop, slamming on the breaks as hard as she could when she sees the only sign in miles. Canyon Creek. It was a run down piece of shit but she needed a drink as soon as possible. She pulled her car into the semi crowded parking lot and turned the car off. Checking her reflection in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look like complete shit before walking in. She had been driving non stop to get away from her abusive ex. He was a sad excuse for a man and a hit too many sent her running far away.   
She hadn’t seen him for the last 200 hundred miles but thankfully this place was in the middle of nowhere, a 1,000 smiles past where Jesus lost his sandals. He would never look for her in a place like this. She locked her car and stuffed some cash into the pocket of her skin tight pants, hugging every single one of her sexy curves. She felt good and looked good, it was time to show it off a little bit.  
The bar was a shit hole, ripped chairs and scuffed tables everywhere. But it had alcohol so it was damn near perfect for her. And she was a stranger, no one to tell her what she could and couldn’t do with herself. She stopped and looked around, all eyes on her. Mostly guys checking her out but she wasn’t interested in that. Maybe not for a long while. She parked at the bar and waited for the man to come over to her.  
“New huh, aint ever seen you here.” He smiled, not hiding how his eyes looked down her vneck shirt.   
“Yup II’mnew, whiskey please.” She ordered and within seconds she was given the drink, she downed the whole thing, loving the burn down her throat. She pushed it back and he refilled it again, then twice more after that until she felt comfortable enough to head to the almost broken down jukebox. Playing a song she wasn’t really interested in. Then taking another seat.   
“I wouldn’t sit there girlie.” The man behind the bar said with a worried look.  
Emma glanced down at the seat, it looked similar to every other seat in the place, “and why the hell not?”  
A very deep, gruffy voice sounded behind her that instantly put chills down her spine, “cuz that’s my fuckin seat.”  
She swivelled in the chair until she could face him but she was taken back. He was huge, standing like a brick shit house in a pair of dirty coveralls, dirty so dark it looked like blood. His face was sexy, even covered in dirt and with his glare.  
“Don’t see you name on it handsome.” Emma said and smiled, sizing him up. He was big, long legs tucked into dirty work boots, his hands like bear claws, rough with long thick fingers that make her legs clench. She would love to see the damage he could do with those.  
He gave her a nasty look, “everyone knows that my fuckin chair, move.”  
Emma glared right back at him, “fuck you, same chair right there or the one after that.” She turned the chair back around, suddenly pissed off and the bartender had a look of pure terror on his old face. She could feel him glaring a hole in her back, it felt like her clothes were on fire.   
Suddenly her chair was turned around so quickly she almost fell out, it was him. He leaned down, hands on either side of her face, digging into the bar. He got in real close to her, his mouth down next to her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her neck.   
“Give me one good reason why I don’t make ya give that chair up for me..” his voice was sexy and menacing.   
“Well if you make me go I cant help you out with your big problem.” She whispered back, putting her hand right on his groin, feeling him straining against his clothes. He groaned and sucked on her ear, making everything inside her melt.   
“Best not tease me bitch, I will tear you up.” He warned and she knew he meant every word.  
“Good, that’s how I want it.” She bit his own ear before tossing cash on the table and slowly walking out the back door, seeing every pair of eyes wide and focused on her. The buzz from the alcohol was making her brave. The door slammed shut and she breathed the cool night air in deep.  
She heard someone behind her and smiled, turning to see Mac. Her smiled dropped and she backed up, it wasn’t Mac it was her ex. He had found her. He was built solid being an ex Marine, he had a habit of drinking too much and coming after her, beating her until she had to drive herself to the hospital but she left, took all the money he had and left him.  
“Leave now before i call the cops.” Emma warned looking for her phone.  
“The hell I will, you left me..stole all my money, you’re coming home where you belong.” He raised his hand which happened to have a large hunting knife in it and came at her, slicing up her arm until a small amount of blood surface but he was drunk and didn’t have good balance.  
She held her arm, looking around for something to get her away but there was nothing. He came at her again but was pulled back by his hair, and kicked into the ground. Mac standing over him, kicking him repeatedly in the ribs and head. She backed away into a corner, away from the both of them.   
Mac looked at her, anger and what seemed like worry on his face but that dropped when he saw the blood. He grabbed her arm and brought it up to his mouth, licking it clean. She wanted to jerk away in horror but didn’t. Just watched him. He let her arm go and stared at her.  
Emma jumped up on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing up to lock her legs around his hips. Kissing him hard, forcing his head to stay still while she kissed him. His mouth opened and he let out a deep groan, pulling her hair and rubbing between her ass with one hand. He backed her up against the back of the building.   
Thrusting his hard cock up against her pussy until he had them both moaning, “you are one crazy bitch aren’t ya?” he said with a nasty smile and kissed her again, catching her lip with his teeth as he pulled away and bit her neck hard.  
Emma moaned, his hard cock rubbing against her, his mouth hot and rough with her. Seeing him hurting her ex turned her on, seeing him lick the wound clean had turned her on even more, “I`ll be your crazy bitch.” He grinned and grabbed her chest, twisting her hard nipples through her shirt.  
Her body was on fire, seeing her ex laying on the ground, cradling his side and his bloody face. She reached for the zipper on his coveralls, unzipping it until it was at his hips, sliding her hand down the front to find him naked under it, the tip of his cock peeking out. She jerked him roughly, earning a moan and more biting..she fuckin wanted him.  
“Never gave me your name.” She said in a pant.  
“Mac, ya want me to finish him for you?” he asked like he wasn’t talking about murder. But lust flushed through her body, making her wetter than she had ever felt before.   
“Here?” she asked, hopping down so she could lean down to suck his cock into her mouth, he was huge but she took him all, feeling the head slide down her throat.  
“Oh fuck, suck me you crazy bitch..deeper.” he forced her head down and Emma moaned around him, before pulling away. “no not here, but ya want me to?”  
Emma looked down at him on the ground, “stupid bitch, I will kill you.”   
Emma kicked him hard in the face, seeing blood drip down his nose. “no not here. But yes.”  
Mac walked over and kicked him hard in the face until he blacked out, then bent down to throw him over his massive shoulders, “get in.” He said and pointed to a beaten up truck. He threw him into the back and came to drive. Speeding down a few long roads that took them to the middle of no where.  
The truck stopped at a house that looked like no one lived her. Mac grabbed him kicked open the door, sitting him in a chair and putting a chain around him. She walked in and stood beside him. An evil smile on her face. He grabbed her then, forcing his tongue in her mouth and ripping at her shirt until it was worn off, same with her bra.   
He sucked at her nipples hard, making her moan and wetness flood her jeans. “gonna fuck you right in front of him, see what he’s been missin..see how fuckin good you are, how sexy, then I`m gonna slit his throat.” Mac said working his way down her pants, shoving them down her legs.  
“Fuck, yes..want him to see how a real man does it.” She pulled at his clothes until he was naked, standing in front of her like so dangerous weapon and he was, he was fucking beautiful. Mac smiled and put her on the ground at her ex`s feet, falling on top of her.  
“Keep them eyes open or ill slit your eye lids.” He growled then focused on here again, spreading her legs wide for him, sucking on every inch of skin he could find, “so fuckin wet for me huh Emma, gettin wet thinkin about me killin him.”  
“Yes..fuck yes Mac.” Emma moaned and reached for his cock, using it to rub her clit until she writhed under him.   
Mac grabbed his cock and slammed into her hard, going in as deep as he could, feeling her body grip onto him. “So fuckin tight, you`re mine now girl..” He said and pushed in harder, his hips snapping hard and fast.  
“Fuck...yes, I`m all yours Mac, fuck me like you hate me.” She held onto his shoulders, his cock slipping in and out quickly. Hitting just the right spot over and over again, “God, I feel it Mac, just like that..harder..” Emma begged him which seemed to turn him on even more. She was so close to cuming.  
“Fuck you better be ready cuz here it comes!!” He growled and thrusted once more before she came hard around him, her nails digging into his back. Mac bit her neck as he spilled himself inside her. Biting so hard it drew more blood that he licked away, “fuck you are perfect, now watch me kill this mother fucker.” Mac said and moved.  
Emma sat up, watching him walk naked towards her ex. Grabbing a buck knife that appeared out of no where. He slide the knife on his cheek, drawing blood and hearing him scream. Mac was smiling the whole time. Cutting him again and again. He looked over at her.  
“Can`t believe you gave up prime pussy like that, don`t worry though, I`ll get good care of her.” With that he put the blade under his neck and pulled, blood spurting on Mac`s chest and arms  
Emma smiled and laughed, finally he was gone. No more hiding or fear, no more hitting her. She was free, or not as she looked at Mac. He dropped the knife and crawled to her, settling between her legs and gripping her throat hard to kiss her. “He`s gone, but you are mine.”  
Emma chuckled, playing with the drops of blood on his arms, “I can handle that.”


End file.
